The Enchanter
by ShiniBarton
Summary: There is only one word fit to describe the epitome of everything gorgeous: enchanting. -YAOI-
1. Chapter 1

The Enchanter

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, slash, language, masturbation)

Parings: 11/1, 11/6, 11/7, 11/8, 11/9

Summary: There is only one word fit to describe the epitome of everything gorgeous: enchanting. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own anything.

Author's Note: Hey hey! It's Marly's month, and you know I have to do something for my favorite kitten. Might be a little short, but I'll try and make the next one's longer. In Xem's POV. Enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

My eyes cannot look away from the gorgeous man slowly walking toward me, steps filled with pride and smelling of overwhelming ecstasy. His blue eyes roam over me and I shiver as he kneels on the bed and crawls up my body. Soft lips caress pieces of my skin, leaving a warm tingle as he continues up and captures my mouth. I pull him closer to me and sigh inwardly as I feel his throbbing want calling for attention. The beautiful man begins a teasing grinding motion while we kiss, and I grind back without hesitation.

"Ah... mmm, so good..." he breathes lustfully.

"Do you want more?" I lick his lower lip.

"_So_ much more... make me cum..."

I groan and bite his lip, craving his body more and more as each delicious second passes by. Desire courses through my blood like mad and I kiss him even harder. Our hips move faster and faster against each other's and I wrap a hand around our erections, stroking hard and losing more of my consciousness with each pump of my hand. Unfocused blue eyes look at me and he moans again. He purses his lips and sits up so he's straddling my hips and I get a full view of his exquisite body. And finally he reaches his peak, body arching back as he paints my chest and moans my name.

"Xemnas, _fuck_! Mmmm!"

The sight is just enough to bring me to my own climax, and I yank him back down for another deep kiss. We both pull away after an eternity, breathing heavily and staring at each other with glassy eyes. Then, to my surprise, he swipes a finger in the cooling pool of white on my chest and sucks on it, wrapping his tongue around it and never looking away from me.

"Delicious," he whispers with a wink.

* * *

'Til next time!

--

SB


	2. Chapter 2

The Enchanter

--

Same rating and disclaimer.

Pairing: 11/6

Author's Note: In Zex's POV. Enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

I want to fulfill every desire... give you pleasure, and make it the best for you. Tie me up, growl what you want, and I will obey. Your pain is sweeter than the best cake, more addicting than a cigarette. _You're_ addicting, that's what you are. Call me your dirty slave. Spank me so hard until I can only feel the pain. I like it when you're rough; it doesn't bother me a bit. Your pleasureful pain created this bad streak in me, a mix of S&M.

You have on the pink heels that I love tonight. 'Bend over' you say in a soft, forceful purr. I quickly do as you say, and I groan when you grab the blindfold. I feel a more exquisite pleasure when I can't see what you do. You snap the whip against my back and I gasp. You do it over and over, at least six times before I feel your warm tongue on the welts. 'Tell me you want it' you bite my ear and yank my pants down. 'Tell me, Zex.'

'Please, I'm begging you,' I whimper, 'fuck me. I want you so much... please fuck me. I need you inside me...'

'Mmm,' you kiss down my neck and push inside me. 'Fuck you what?'

'Fuck me, _Master_! Ahh, yes!'

Your thrusts are sharp and and deep, but pleasureful even more so. I scream for you, even though I can't really think. I know it won't be long before I come like crazy.

'You like that?' you slap my ass. 'You're close, aren't you?'

'Mmm, _aahhhnn_... so good! It's so good!'

'Cum for me, Zex' is the last thing I hear you say before I reach my peak and lose consciousness.

* * *

I wake up in a sweat, boxers sticky and sheets on the floor.

"Damn dream..." I run a hand through my hair. "I wonder who you are, my gorgeous master..."

* * *

Sorry it's late. Three more to go!

--

SB


	3. Chapter 3

The Enchanter

--

Same rating, summary and disclaimer.

Pairing: 11/8

Author's Note: Sorry it's late, but I had school crap I had to do. Anyway, enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

_"Do you feel it?"_

"What?"

_"My tongue... making it's way down your chest. _(hiss)_"_

"Oh yeah. Mmm, tell me how I taste, baby."

_"Just like strawberries. I feel how hard you are... want me to take care of it for you?"_

"If you would be so kind."

(slurp suck moan hard-suck)

_"Shit, you taste so good. 'm wanting you _so_ damn bad..."_

"Ahhh, you know how to use your mouth. I love it, mmm.... before you fuck me, I want you to do somethin' for me..."

_"I'll do anything, sweetheart, just tell me."_

"Roll over on your back and let me sample that skin of yours."

"_Alright_...(sheets rustle) _don't keep me waiting_..."

"(licks lips) I wouldn't dare. Just relax and feel me on your body."

(kiss kiss kiss moan kiss kiss)

_"Ohhh... I feel like I'm on fire..."_

"And you're just as hard as me. Hmm, so horny that you're makin' a mess..."

_"Don't tease me, _please. _Suck me."_

(lick slurp suck long-suck groan kiss kiss)

_"Ahh, such a naughty boy... stretching yourself and moaning like a cat in heat."_

"Baby, _please!_ Fuck me, fuck me good and hard...."

_"Mmm, you're tight. I'm all the way inside of you now, can you feel me?"_

"I can fuckin' _taste_ you, baby. Now rock my body."

(bed creaks and rocks, beautiful loud moans and curses)

"Hah, shit, right there--"

_"-- so good inside you--"_

"-- fuck! Don't stop, never stop--"

_"-- it's _soo_ good and hot inside you, baby, mmm..."_

"Damn, mmmnn, I think I'm gonna cum... make me cum for _you_, baby..."

_"Cum..."_

(a scream, a gasp and a sated moan)

"(breathlessly) ... mmm, love you, Marly."

_"_(breathless chuckle) _Love you too, Axel_. _I'll call you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."_

"Night gorgeous..."

* * *

Phone sex is just awesome with these two. Two more to go!

--

SB


	4. Chapter 4

The Enchanter

--

Same rating, summary and disclaimer.

Pairing: 11/7

Author's Note: Another small helping of smut. In Saix's POV.

--

SB

* * *

Thin, soft fingers pulled my hair away from my face so he could put the blindfold on properly. Chills already crawled up and down my spine, and he had barely touched me. Gentle lips brushed against the middle of my back before the whip snapped at my backside again. I moaned around the gag in my mouth; he was teasing me again.

The leather did sting, but the pain was quickly eclipsed by a hot mouth. I sighed.

I heard his heels _click-click_ toward the other side of the room and stop. As soon as I started to relax I felt something trickle down my back.

"A chocolate-covered Saix," my love chuckled. "It nearly sounds more delicious than it actually is."

I shivered and gasped when his tongue lapped some of it up. That damn tongue traced patterns on my back while licking up the sweet treat. He ground his hips against my ass and moaned while he cleaned up the mess he made.

"Saix..." he came up and whispered in my ear, "do you want me?"

My lover pressed his wet hardness against me and I quickly nodded.

"Say it," he breathed, and pulled down my gag, "Say 'fuck me hard, sweetheart'..."

"Fuck me har-- _ahhh_..."

Before I could get the whole thing out, my lover was thrusting into me like mad; screams poured from my lips and low moans left his. My body was shaking and on fire.

"More?"

"Yes... _more!_"

Then he grabbed my length and stroked it hard. I couldn't tell which came first: my scream of his name, the burst of wet warmth inside me, or the burst of wetness on my stomach. Marluxia took back his seed-soaked hand and I heard him smack his lips.

"Delicious."

* * *

Sorry about how short these are. I'll make it up to y'all soon. One more to go!

--

SB


	5. Chapter 5

The Enchanter

--

Same rating and disclaimer.

Pairing: 11/9

Author's Note: HEY HEY HEY! I know it's been a while, but I had to finish this. In Dem's POV. Enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

You're perfect

A flawless creation

It's the way you whisper

It makes me so impatient

Completely irresistable

Sweet like chocolate cake

You're demanding and decisive

What you want, you'll take

Whether it's a baby doll

With the matching heels in black

Or the satin revealing house coat

You'll always give me a heart attack

You have the most beautiful eyes

And exquisite skin

There's no part of you

I wouldn't love to be in

Gasping breathlessly

Moaning just right

Keep that up

And we'll have a _long_ night

Almost everything you say

I take the wrong way

Because of you, I have sex on the brain

Visions of you naked driving me insane

Sweetly poisoned lips

Pouty and rose pink

With a killer shapely body

Free of scars and ink

I remember when I met you

That unforgettable night at Rouge Rose

Lying on the bed

In such an innocent pose

You gave me a kiss full of want

Said you couldn't wait

So I quickly started stripping

No need to hesitate

I pleasured you from head to toe

Made you crazy and unable to see

I burned myself into your body

So no one could replace me

After that, you were all I could think of

The one for me sent from above

The only one I wanted in my bed

Your sweet voice circling 'round in my head

Soon I had you for myself

Love for you seeped into my heart

My one single desire

I never wanted to be apart

**So now here I lie**

**With you on top**

**Begging me deliciously**

**'Don't stop, don't stop'**

**In my soul, your magic's been implanted**

**And I've been wonderfully enchanted.**

* * *

All done! YAY! XD

--

SB


End file.
